


Danny Avidan x Reader: Fanfiction Fanatics

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Grumpcade - Freeform, Lots of laughing, Ridiculous mockery of smut, hahahahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 08:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5327390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, some stories just aren't written quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danny Avidan x Reader: Fanfiction Fanatics

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so basically, a lot of the time, I laugh at smut when I read it. And so here it this thing. xoxo

"What're you doing?" Danny asked in a singsongy voice, leaning over the couch to look at your laptop screen.  
"Reading," you chuckled, closing your screen some.  
"Reading what?"  
"Reading material." Danny whined, a subtle plea for you to just tell him before he got extremely annoying.  
"It's fanfiction," Suzy said for you as she walked by.  
"Fanfiction?" Danny said, now intrigued. "Let me see!" You shook your head, keeping the edge of the laptop from his reach. "Please?"  
"No!" you laughed. "It's not for you to hear until the next Grumpcade."  
"It's Danny Sexbang fanfiction," Kevin said from his desk. You shot him a glare.  
"What?" Danny asked. "What kind of Danny Sexbang fanfiction?"  
"Reader inserts!" Arin called across the room.  
"Everybody shut up!" you yelled, shutting your laptop completely. "It was going to be a surprise!"  
"Too late," Suzy said. "He already knew you were going to read fanfiction."  
"Yes, I knew, I just didn't know what kind," Danny corrected, then turned back to you. "Why does it have to be about me and the reader?"  
"Because, everyone does that. Unless you want to hear about you getting it up the ass from Barry." Danny almost choked (ironic).  
"Nevermind," he managed to say before walking away.  
"Yeah, that's what I thought."  
He almost left the room, but not before asking, "Who's idea was this?"  
"Suzy's," you answered simply, just as she was walking by.  
"What?" she answered.  
"It was your idea, wasn't it?"  
"Uh... No..." She laughed. "Maybe." You nodded.  
"Again, that's what I thought."  
Later when Grumpcade ready and up for recording, you sat down next to Danny. Arin was doing other stuff, but this was a new playthrough regardless. It was a different DOA game this time, so jiggle physics galore.  
"Hey, guys- Whoa!" Danny began, but was interrupted by the seemingly mind-of-their-own boobs of some blonde chick on the screen.  
"Don't complain, Dan," you told him, now opening up your laptop.  
"Uh, welcome to Game- Grumpcade, whatever," Dan said. "Welcome, (YN)."  
"Yeah, hey, Dan!" you replied. "And hey, people out there who like boobs! Welcome to Dead Or Alive: Xtreme Edition!"  
"You like boobs?" You laughed.  
"Wha- Shut up, no, I don't!" you lied in the most obvious fashion you could manage. Then you laughed. "Yeah, no, I do."  
"The truth revealed." You nodded. “So, lovelies, we have a super special surprise for you. Care to explain, (YN)?”  
“It’s super sexy,” you assured. “It’s like what Suzy did when Arin was playing Metal Gear Solid.”  
“Which means that (YN) is reading fanfiction. But it’s special fanfiction!” You giggled.  
“Dude, what if some people who are watching this recognise their own fanfiction?” He laughed.  
“Oh, no!” he said. “We’re totally outing them. We just won’t say their name.”  
“Okay, well, I have my laptop right here.” You clicked the keys multiple times to ensure it was open and working. “And I have one that’s open already. And it’s smut.”  
“Oh, fuck- Wait, what kind of fanfiction is it again?”  
“It is, surprise, surprise, Danny Sexbang x Reader fanfiction.” You held up your hands. “I am not going to lie here. I may have written a few of my own at some point.” Danny laughed.  
“Are you fucking serious?”  
“Hey, when I get bored and have no character to work with, I have to pick someone at random, and sometimes it was you, so deal with it. More often than not, it ends up being Markiplier, though.” You bit your lip. “Mark, please don’t kill me.”  
“Please.” He adjusted. “Okay, so what’s this one about?”  
“Uh, so let’s see...” You scrolled through it a little. “Do you want me to read the plot point, or just the smut?”  
“Uh, like, a brief plot explanation.” You nodded.  
“Okay, so I, the reader, am really drunk at a Christmas party, while you, Danny, are not that drunk. And then you drive me home because it’s late. And then, from where I’m going to read, we’re in my apartment because I dragged you inside.”  
“Jesus Christ, that’s some fucking plot.” You laughed. “Okay, okay, go.”  
“‘Quickly, I pushed Leigh’- What the fuck, I'm calling you Leigh?”  
“Shit, I don't think I've heard you call me that before,” Danny laughed as he continued with the volleyball game on screen.  
“Okay, okay, wait. ‘I pushed Leigh into my bedroom and onto the plush mattress that was my bed.’”  
“They’re the same thing!” You laughed a little too hysterically.  
“Danny, shut up and just let me get through a couple paragraphs! ‘My head was swimming, probably from the few beers earlier.’ Jesus, what a lightweight.”  
“Like you'd even know!” Danny countered.  
“Hey, I may not be sippin’ the booze handles right now, but I know my alcoholism isn't that tame.”  
“Booze handles?”  
“Whatever, you know.” You cleared your throat. “‘In a few moments, both Leigh and I were fully naked and on each other like wolves, desperate for a taste of meat.’” Danny was the one to laugh hysterically this time. “‘ I felt Leigh grab his...schlong’- Wait, how am I supposed to feel that?”  
“Maybe you're some kind of...fucking psychic sex goddess,” Danny wheezed through hiccupping laughter. You didn't laugh, you were too busy trying to discern what that even meant.  
“‘Finally, he pressed me’ What did you press me with? What the fuck is wrong with this story?”  
“I think they forgot to say the word ‘inside’.”  
“Oh, shit, you're right!” you laughed. “I don't care, I'm going to read this shit word for word. ‘He pressed me, making me moan his name. “Danny, please, fuck me.”’ Oh, now I call you Danny.”  
“Took you long enough, man,” Danny giggled.  
“‘I...whimpered’? What? ‘He thrusted multiple times before I felt him pull away and then I screamed out my own orgasm. I couldn't see anything until Leigh’- Again, with the fucking Leigh!”  
“Keep reading, come on,” Danny laughed. “It sounds like I'm killing it right now.”  
“Fucking really with that?” you managed to say through laughs at his pun.  
“Yeah, a total killer.”  
“Okay, okay. ‘I couldn't see anything until Leigh pulled me into his body and closed his eyes.’”  
“Wait, into my body?” He laughed, “Was I so good that I fucking absorbed you like the Blob?”  
“I guess so,” you giggled. “Jesus fucking Christ, man. Well, guess what, that was it.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yeah, that was the end of the paragraph. It says at the bottom that they apologise for how bad this is.” You laughed at the next part. “Oh, my God. ‘If Danny ever reads this, I am so fucking sorry you had to witness how my brain works.’”  
“Well, then, next time on Grumpcade, I guess.”  
“Yeah, more...badly written Sexbang stories written by children who clearly aren't aware of how sex works.”  
“Bye, guys.” It went silent for a moment.  
“I have never called you Leigh before, I just realised,” you said.  
“Well, according to the story, I pressed you, thrusted and then absorbed all of you, so I think my first name is the least of our worries.”


End file.
